


I just needed to make sure that you're 'you'

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire finds out that Nathan is dead. Peter ends up comforting her and in return, they comfort each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just needed to make sure that you're 'you'

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a piece after Claire reflecting on Nathan's death but somehow, it morphed into a sad Paire.    
> Characters: Claire/Peter, Nathan, Angela, Matt Parkman  
> Spoilers: Vol. 5 "Redemption"  
> A/N 2: Beta read by golden_scarlett , lit_chick , and gennibean .

Claire remembered how angry she was once she found out about his scheme to round up specials; how he let himself be manipulated by his mother the first time she came to New York or how easy it was for him to change from the good person she knew to the bad guy, and then change back once things got out of hand.   He had delusions of grandeur, more so since he was a politician.  

But she also remembered how once he was outed having an ability, he flew from Washington, D.C to her bedroom and told her that it wasn't safe for her anymore and she needed to leave with him now because agents were coming to arrest her.  

He took her to Mexico and in that time, father and daughter mended their broken relationship.  Claire knew that the reason why she was given a free pass was because she was his daughter. Despite all his wrong doings, Nathan Petrelli wasn't the type of person to sell out his family.  His brother, maybe, but not Claire.  

He had made so many mistakes in their past but the least he could do was save Claire from Danko's men.  

Despite not knowing him her whole life, Claire saw the good and bad in Nathan and at the end of the day, he was still human.  Humans made mistakes.   Claire remembered making quite a few since discovering her ability. 

She called him Superman because he could fly but even Superman wasn't immune to kryptonite.

Nathan was Superman.  _Was_..  

Claire was thankful that she didn't see Sylar kill him but she was still angry that he was the one responsible for Nathan's death.   Worse yet was that she was living in the same house as Sylar for the past five months, hugging him good morning every day, eating breakfast with him and laughing..  

She loved both her dads very much but to finally be accepted by her bio-dad was a big deal.  Claire was so happy. Sometimes she would think: 'Well, maybe tomorrow he'll tell me to pack my things and move back to Costa Verde.'  

That never happened.  

She was even getting to know her grandmother and liking her, Peter was always swinging by for a quick lunch.     It was the kind of family Claire had always wanted: the perfect family.

It wasn't.  

_Claire was downstairs grabbing a quick snack between studying when she found out. Angela was in the living room talking to Matt Parkman.   Outwardly, Angela wasn't stressed but her voice betrayed her.  She was nervous._

_'You need to stop thinking that everything is going to fall apart, Mr. Parkman,' she said,  'It's been five months...if he remembered anything about that day, he would have said so,'_

_She remembered the last time she picked up a phone and eavesdropped on her grandmother's conversation.    Quietly, she picked up the phone._

_'He may not remember what happened but if he does, Mrs. Petrelli ---”_

_'If he does, we will deal with it. Like we always have,' she resolved._

_Matt hesitated before continuing.  'But this is Sylar we're talking about,'_

_Claire's heart stopped a moment, putting down the phone. Sylar was dead.   They all watched his body burn. He was given a funeral of a hero. Then again, this was Sylar.   He could heal like her.   Claire picked up the phone again._

_'This has gone on too long Mrs. Petrelli. You need to tell Peter and Claire the truth about what happened,' he urged._

_'I can't do that,' she mused._

_'Well, you can't keep this a secret forever,' he said, ‘Noah can keep a secret but I'm not so sure I can,'_

_Angela's face turned cold. 'What are you saying Mr. Parkman?'_

_'I'm saying that they deserve to know what's going on. He may look and act like Nathan but he's still Sylar. ’ he advised._

_'I'll keep that in mind,' Angela said before hanging up._

_Claire calmly put back the telephone, staring down at it for a moment before going to her room.  Once she was safely inside, she locked the door and crawled onto her bed._

_She lay there for minutes, replaying the conversation in her head._

_Sylar was alive._

_Her grandmother and Matt Parkman knew that he was and orchestrated a masquerade to make everyone believe that he was dead and Nathan had survived the fight._

_She spent five months living under the same roof as the man who hunted her down for the past three years._

_Claire thought her nightmares were over and she could finally live in peace._

_It was all a lie.  One big fucking lie but she stupidly believed it._

_All this time..._

_Suddenly, Claire remembered the subtle hints that something wasn't right:  gestures, mannerisms and behavior that were not quite Nathan.    She even remembered catching him staring at the clocks, contemplating something.  The hints had all been there but she’d never seen it._

_She turned over, brushing her hair to one side, as a tear came down her cheek at the realization that her biological father was dead.   The sad thing was, she never had the chance to say goodbye to him.  To tell him once how much she loved him or that that one day they spent in Mexico was one of few times since meeting him that she felt close to him._

_Claire stifled another cry as she heard someone knock on her bedroom door.  If it was Angela, she didn't want to see her but in case it was someone else...her father...Sylar...._

_She stood, bracing herself for whoever was behind the door.   “Hello?” she managed; her voice very scratchy._

_“Claire,” Peter said, “Are you okay?”_

_Claire wiped her tears on her sleeve before opening the door, putting on her biggest show smile._

_Peter just looked at her, unconvinced by the fake smile.  “What's wrong?” he finally asked._

_She shrugged, still smiling. “Why would you think anything is wrong?”_

_“Because your door was locked and it's never locked,” he reasoned._

_Claire's smile slowly faded and she fell into Peter's arms, sobbing.   Peter frowned, soothingly rubbing her back, not quite sure what to make of her change in mood._

_“Claire?”_

_She didn't say anything, instead burying her head in the crook of his shoulder.   “Are you all right?” he asked again as she pulled back, looking at him.  Suddenly, she reached up and touched his face with her fingers._

_“Claire, why are you touching my face?” Peter asked bluntly._

_She started sobbing again, her eyes swelling with more tears as she took her hands away and instead, placed them on his chest.  “Sorry...I just needed to make sure that you're 'you,'” she cried._

_Peter grinned, lightly kissing her forehead. “Of course, I'm me,” he soothed, hugging her again._

_They stood there in the doorway, holding each other for a few more minutes before Peter walked her over to her bed.   Claire lay down, her heart still broken from before but now she felt numb.  Medically, she couldn't feel pain.   Someone could have stabbed her a million times and she wouldn't have felt a thing.  Knowing she couldn't feel, used to make her think she was a freak.  Not feeling anything, amplified her emotional pain._

_Claire felt the weight of the world crashing down on top of her, and she couldn't breathe._

_Suddenly, she sat up, staring at Peter as he sat quietly in front of her, trying to decipher if she was really alright.  He wasn't ready to leave her until he knew that she was.   Claire rested a hand on his chest, listening for where his heart was._

_“Claire...”_

_“Sssh,” she whispered, “Just hold me, Peter.”_

_Peter complied, holding her tightly, gently rubbing her back and it occurred to him that in the last three years since meeting Claire, he had never seen her break down like this.  Obviously, something was wrong.   He wanted to ask but had a bad feeling if he did, he would regret it._

_He laid her down gently onto the bed, brushing his fingers across her forehead. Claire smiled at him thankfully, her head still mixed up with feelings of regret, sorrow and feelings that were clearly inappropriate where her uncle was concerned._

_“Try and get some sleep,” he said soothingly, smiling crookedly.  Claire always loved that smile; it never failed to make her melt.   “Whatever is bothering you will go away,”_

_“It won't,” she continued to cry._

_“Yes, it will,” he promised, still rubbing her forehead with his thumb and slowly, Claire's tears subsided and she began to calm._

_Peter heard her sob once a couple of times but for the most part, she was calm, letting sleep come over her.   He removed his thumb from her forehead, running his hand down the side of her face, studying her petite frame._

_He smiled thoughtfully, remembering the bubbly blond girl he met in front of the trophy case.   She was so sweet and beautiful. Claire was still beautiful to him but she was broken for whatever reason and being her hero, Peter felt compelled to fix whatever the problem was._

_Peter chuckled to himself, shaking his head before leaning down to kiss away her tears but instead, got her lips instead.   Even though she was half asleep, Claire kissed him back.   Peter could feel his heart race, feeling Claire's lips on his; lips that tasted like salt from her tears and something else, a taste he couldn't name._

_After a moment, Claire opened her eyes, staring into his eyes and realized despite her grief for losing her biological father, in a way, it gave her the chance to explore her feelings for her uncle. Feelings that had long ago been repressed because of their familial connection.  Feelings she would have otherwise given into had the situation been different._

_“Claire,” Peter gulped, keenly aware how close their bodies were to each other._

_“Yes, Peter?”_

_He brushed his hand across the back of her neck, tangling his fingers through her hair.  “Would you like to ---,” he stopped, his voice cracking as his throat suddenly became dry, “…Make love?”_

_Claire stared at him thoughtfully, a smile on her lips before she fell back onto the bed._

_Peter watched as her hands drifted to her shirt but he stopped her, taking pleasure in removing it for her.   He tossed the shirt aside, lightly grazing her tanned skin with his fingers before unclasping her bra._

_Claire suddenly felt exposed and small beneath Peter, her heart beating wildly in her chest.     She had wanted this for so long, for Peter to want her as badly as she wanted him.    So far, she liked that he was taking things slowly with her, forcing her body to feel even more aroused and excited for what was coming next._

_Speaking of, Peter was resting his head on her breasts, cupping them both with his hands, listening to her breath.   Claire smiled, planting her fingers on his face as he looked up at her and smiled that crooked smile she knew all too well.  But as she studied his famous smile, she saw something in it, a hint of mischievousness._

_Before she could question why, he turned his head down, his hands drifting to her bare back as his lips encircled her left nipple.  Claire closed her eyes, lightly biting down on her lip as Peter savored the sweetness of her breast._

_He was careful with her, not biting down but instead, let his tongue trail around, feeling her out._

_Claire let out a soft purring sound and Peter chuckled before moving onto the right breast and giving it the same treatment._

_“Peter,” she panted._

_He smiled, his free left hand lowering to her crotch, rubbing her softly.   As soon as Claire felt where his hand was, her hands went down, quickly undoing the zipper and hastily removing her pants.  Peter laughed, leaning up as she tossed them away to the pile on the floor._

_“You can stop me now if you don't want to ---” he started._

_“It's okay,” she whispered, “I want you.”_

_Peter rested his hands on her hips, just above the hem of her panty, lowering it slowly; his eyes watching her skin become even more exposed as the fabric was lowered.   Claire closed her eyes, her breathing becoming very shallow, her body totally nude._

_As with her breasts, Peter lavished the same attention to her naked clit.  Claire could not even describe the sensation his tongue created exploring her, but her body felt very hot.  She lazily opened her eyes, spying him tasting her. Although her vision was blurry, their eyes met and Peter winked at her.   Claire giggled, blushing a dark shade of red._

_It was then that she realized that he was still fully clothed.   As if hearing her thoughts, Peter looked down, noting his clothes._

_“We need to do something about that,” she teased._

_Peter grinned.  “Yes, we do,”_

_He sat up, taking off his shirt and then stood to remove his pants, leaving him only with his underwear.   Claire lay lazily on the bed, taking in the sight of her hero, almost as naked as a baby; flawless white skin, body sculpted....it made her warm to think of that body on top of hers._

_“Not done yet,” he mused, removing his boxers._

_Claire couldn't help but giggle, blushing again.  She had wanted this for so long --- only now after learning about Nathan, could she finally give into her desire.   The trouble was though: how to tell Peter that he was dead.   The truth would devastate him if he ever knew but at the same time, she would feel horrible for keeping it from him._

_Peter frowned slightly, noticing her faraway gaze and lightly touched her cheek.  “Hey, what's wrong?” he whispered._

_Claire blinked her eyes, willing herself not to cry.   “I love you so much Peter – I think I've always loved you...I mean, you're my hero and you always will be but you were my uncle first, and I guess, I just pushed aside my feelings for you for three years because I had to,” she said._

_He smiled.  “But not anymore, right?”  
   
“No,” she whispered.  _

_Peter grinned, kissing her again and running his hands along her body.  All the while, Claire willed herself to forget for one moment about Nathan's death...and to keep her attention on Peter._

_She never even knew until now how much she loved and wanted him. It was true; she had pushed aside her feelings for him for three years because she had to but now, she didn't have to hide them anymore and neither did he._

_It was just the two of them: Peter and Claire, their naked bodies lying on her bed, and Peter inches away from her.  Claire felt her breath quicken for a moment and a shiver run down her spine at the thought of being this close to him._

_“Peter?” she breathed._

_He stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead.  “Just relax,” he soothed._

_“There's something I have to tell you...” she cried.  “I...”_

_Before she could say anything else, Peter kissed her, pressing his body even closer to hers.   Even as he did so, he could feel the saltiness of the tears running down her face.  Some of them he brushed away with his fingers, others he kissed away, cradling her body against his.   He could hear her heart beating fast, and her breathing shallow._

_“Claire,” he started, looking up at her.  “Whatever it is, whatever this thing that's bothering you, it can wait until later. Okay?”_

_“Okay,” she said, smiling thoughtfully._

_Peter smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips and feeling her body more relaxed now.   Slowly, he slid into her and Claire let out a small gasp upon contact, wondering briefly how her body would react each time she had sex.   She could heal from anything and if that included her virginity, well..._

_However, before she could complete that thought, Peter started rocking slowly in and out of her. Claire couldn't help but make quiet mewing sounds.   Suddenly, her hips were following his, finding a rhythm close to his.  Meanwhile, Peter started kissing and caressing her breasts, bringing her ever so closer._

_“Peter,” Claire cried, feeling him become hard inside of her as he closed the narrow gap between their bodies._

_Her back tensed for a moment, the pace of her hips slowing as her body adjusted.   Sweat covering her brow, Claire looked down at Peter as he looked curiously up at her, and grinned.     He reached up with one hand, brushing a sticky stray blonde hair from her face and kissing her temple._

_“Claire?” he whispered._

_She hesitated before answering, prompting Peter to prop up one elbow and rest his chin on it, staring at her._

_“Claire?” he asked again, “What is it?”_

_She shook her head.   “It's nothing, remember?” she cried._

_Peter wanted to say something but Claire stopped him, pressing her lips to his, pulling him to lie on top of her._

_She needed to be distracted right now, and as much as it hurt her to hide about what happened to Nathan --- Claire knew now that she had to.   If Peter ever found out about him, he would be more than devastated, he would be angry with Angela and all those involved._

_Peter needed to believe that his brother was still alive and she suspected, that was why Angela continued with the charade for as long as she could.    Because she needed Nathan to still be here._

_“Claire, are you sure ---?” Peter wondered between kisses._

_“I am,” she said resolutely, getting him to lie on his back as she straddled his thighs and legs._

_Peter couldn't help but grin a little, holding her waist in place as she slowly eased into him.  Him being inside of her felt natural and perfect – given their circumstances and relationship – blood relationship that is, her and Peter would have been lovers a long time ago._

_“Claire,” he moaned._

_She didn't answer him, moving her hips slowly as Peter leaned up, hungrily kissing her breasts.  Claire fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his back – still joined together.  She was exhausted now but still craving that perfect moment of bliss, so Peter continued his trek, kissing her nipples and breasts._

_All the while, Claire could feel her heart beating faster and faster, she laced both of her hands with his, leaning down on top of him._

_She was close now._

_Claire rocked against him some more as Peter braced his hands around her hips, still kissing her breasts._

_“Peter...” she moaned, finally reaching that high.  Claire smiled blissfully before nearly collapsing on top of him but Peter caught her body and slowly rolled her over onto her side._

_Peter brushed his fingers through her damp hair, smiling lovingly and at that moment, Claire never looked more beautiful to him.  He kissed her forehead, cuddling her body close to his and closed his eyes._

_~~_

_Claire had never known peace since she discovered that she could heal.  She thought that she was freak because of what she could do, and to top it off, her dad knew all along about what she could do and was even hiding the fact that he worked for a secret organization that hunted people like her._

_She hated him for lying to her but in the end, she forgave him because he was her dad and even though his intentions and motives might have been misguided, everything he did was to protect her and their family._

_It was the same with Nathan._

_Just as she was getting close to him, she had lost him – and now, the only person she could rely on to protect her was sleeping peacefully beside her, using her breasts as a pillow._

_Peter had always been special to her; he saved her from Sylar at homecoming and time and time again, they saved each other.   Now, he was her only salvation if she was going to continue playing the blind daughter who didn't know that her real dad was actually the killer who sliced open her head to take her ability, it was her job to protect him from that horrible truth._

_Not only for her safety and her family's, but for Peter's sake – she had to continue the charade._

_Peter stirred, his long bangs falling onto his face as he opened his eyes, looking up at her. “Hey,” he whispered._

_“Hey yourself,” Claire smiled, kissing him._

_“What were you thinking about just now?”_

_Claire shrugged, blushing.  “It's not important,” she mused._

_Peter hmm'd, bringing her body closer to his and much to her dismay, started tickling her unmercifully.  Claire couldn't help but laugh loudly, pleading with him to stop.  Finally, Peter gave in, kissing her instead._

_“Seriously Claire, what is it?” Peter asked._

_“I just wanted to make sure that you're 'you.”_

_“So, you're convinced now that I am?” he teased._

_Claire smiled as he placed his head on her breast. “I am,” she whispered._

_Peter was silent for a moment. He always had an aptitude for knowing when something was bothering Claire but this time, something him told to back off.  Clearly, there was still something lingering on her mind but didn't feel it was an appropriate time to share it with him.  Still, he had to wonder...._

_“You know I'm always here for you, Claire. Right?” he mused suddenly_

_“I know,” she cried, hugging him tightly._

_“Alright,” he smiled. “Just want to make sure you know that,”_

_Claire smiled, brushing her fingers through his dark hair.  “I do,” she whispered.  
_  
The End  
 


End file.
